


Easy as Breathing

by thekingoftrash



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, soft kidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13982949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekingoftrash/pseuds/thekingoftrash
Summary: Being with Pidge is as easy as breathing.Which is to say--it isn't.





	Easy as Breathing

Being with Pidge is as easy as breathing.

Which is to say-- it’s hard. It pulls him under and deprives him of oxygen until he’s blue in the face. It’s shallow gasps of nothing but liquid fear running through his veins. Sometimes it’s just a part of him; something he isn’t even aware is there anymore until it knocks him back and leaves him breathless.

But it’s the greatest damn thing that’s ever happened to Keith.

Her full-hearted laughs where she doubles over and snorts. The way her hair gets mussed up and her glasses sit crookedly on her face after she falls asleep. Sneaking bites of his food when he isn’t looking, but letting him take some of hers, as well. The way she’ll sprint into his room at 3 in the morning, babbling excitedly about a new scientific discovery she figured out where her eyes shine like she’s seen the universe itself. 

And the way she hugs him, wrapping her arms around his middle and never letting go. Cuddles on the sofa at night, when she collapses on top of him and he’s able to curl his fingers through her soft hair. How they kiss; electric sparks in intense moments of passion, soft warmth for the lazy nights. Relief and blood and tears after a hard fight, peppermint and chocolate against his tongue when she eats sweets. Anything and everything, to nothing and forever with no end.

Being with Pidge can be hard and confusing when they fight and argue and are holding back tears with the other injured, but it’s mended with warm hugs and whispers of promise and nothing but love separating the two of them.

Lingering touches and gazes, all-nighters and quiet giggles. All of it comes as easy as breathing.

Which is to say, it’s hard.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's alive!! I'm constantly writing voltron fics but I never finish them so I'm doing short drabbles right now. I am, however, working on a 3k+ sheith fic so look out for that!


End file.
